With Love, Brooke Davis xxx
by MouseyMoi
Summary: Each chapter has a quote from a song. Brooke narrates and it's from when Sam was still living with her. Brooke has a sister who is 18 and in High School. She is moving in with Brooke. This is Brooke's story...
1. Feeling Like P Diddy

**"Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy"**

_- TiK-ToK, Ke$ha_

4th of September, 2009

Dear Diary,

I knew it. I knew today would be crap. First, Sam was late for school, which is bad enough because she's already on report with the principal. Second, I got yet another email from my patethic excuse for a mother telling me that I have a meeting with 'Macy's'. Guess what Mom...I DON'T CARE! And then a visitor turned up on my door just as I was about to sit down and chill. Erin...my sister. Not that I have anything against Erin, I mean come on, she's my sister...I love her, but now was just the worst timing ever. When did she never visit when I was all alone in New York, huh? Why did she have to turn up when I have a million and one things on my mind? Anyway, she says that she got in a huge fight with Victoria, my so-called 'mom' and she just shipped her stuff right on out of L.A to come and live with me.

When I told Sam she thought it would be pretty cool now that she has two big sisters. Erin found it weird though. She thought that if you were adopting or fostering someone you were either becoming their mother or father, not their brother or sister.

I wonder what it would be like to wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy. Knowing that people all over the world want to listen to what you have to say...or sing for that matter. Knowing that somewhere in this big wide world people are lining up to by a ticket to your concert, and that the unfortunate few who couldn't get a hold of any are crying their eyes out. These people have never even met you and yet they feel that they know you, they understand you, they're always here for you and will back you up in any situation. My own mother wouldn't even do that for me, let alone my fans - if I have any.

Peyton is coming along great. Her and Luke have been working hard on wedding preparations. She even asked me to be Maid of Honour! I'm so...honoured! It's weird, my best friend and my ex-boyfriend are getting married, my other ex-boyfriend (Chase) and one of Peyton's employees (Mia) are dating, my new boyfriend is Peyton's ex-boyfriend and another of my ex-boyfriends slept with one of my employees! Tree Hill is a small town.

Anyway my dearest friend who is always here to listen to me whenever I need to vent out my agression - Diary...I must leave you now, for I, Brooke Davis, must go and...do stuffs...yeah...so, I shall say good-bye...

Good-bye!

Brooke Davis xxx


	2. She's A Lady

**"She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with"**

_- She's A Lady, Forever The Sickest Kids_

12th of September, 2009

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it! Erin has only been in school for just over a week and already the principal hates her. She goes by the moral that since she's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with, you shouldn't try to get on her bad side. See, Erin was in English class a few days ago and unfortunatly my friend, Hayley, isn't teaching any of the senior classes so her new English teacher, Mr. Curtis, told principal Pain-in-the-ass that she was being rude and talking over him when really all she was doing was asking for a pencil. A PENCIL! Since when was asking for a pencil a crime? Anyway, today I got a phone call from the prinicpal saying that Erin stuck glue to Mr. Curtis' chair and that she put this slimey green goo all over his desk when really it was some kid called Daniel Howard. I told her to correct the situation with the almighty 'it' (principal...whats-her-face) but she didn't listen to Erin so now she's been suspended for two weeks.

I suppose some good came out of it. When I introduced Erin to Lucas, I told her that Luke owned a garage. Erin had a few part-time jobs as a mechanic during her last few summers and was really into the whole "oil and elbow-grease" kind of thing, so now Luke has given her a job at the garage. Apparently she's doing great and she has insisted on paying me rent. That Mr. Curtis can go and shove his English lessons where the sun doesn't shine!

Sam has also been doing great. She's been acing all of her tests lately and has been handing her projects in early. She's also been hanging around with some kid called Jack...Daniels! When she told me his name I thought that she had gone mental. Anyway he's a nice kid but he's from a rough and troubled background. Kind of like me and Sam.

So, Diary it is here where I must abandon you...again. Please do forgive me, you're the only TRUE friend that I have.

With Love,

Brooke Davis xxx


	3. Little Taste of Heaven

**"It's Like A Million Little Stars Spelling Out Your Name...Little Taste of Heaven"**

_-_ _Untouchable, Taylor Swift_

27th of September, 2009

Dear Diary,

So, today when I got home the house was empty. I finally got some privacy with Julian (my new boyfriend). I called his cell to invite him over and just as I was about to ask...they came in. Erin and Sam. All smiles and laughter. I told Julian I'd call him back later when I got the chance.

Erin had an envelope in her hands and Sam came running over to me saying "guess what! guess what!" so, as you do I said "what" and Erin told me that Lucas had signed over the garage to her! My little sis' is a business woman now...just like me. I'm so proud of her, though I do think she's a bit young to be owning a business, I mean come on...it was only recently that I got my Clothes over Bros line signed over to me. Anyway, I'm sure she'll do fine.

Lucas and Peyton will be leaving soon. They got married last tuesday and thats the same night that Sawyer was born. You know whats weird, all my friends are calling their kids after themselves...for instance; Haley _James_-Scott and her and Nathan had _James_ Scott. Peyton _Sawyer_ and Lucas had _Sawyer_ Scott. Maybe I'll call my kid Davis! It's gonna be sad to see them go. I've known Peyton all my life and we've been through all kinds of weird psyco situations and now it's gonna be me all by myself, though I always have Julian. I just hope he doesn't run away like all the rest. He's like my little taste of Heaven. When we're together I feel untouchable, like nothing bad can happen, then again, maybe the worst is yet to come.

Diary, I know you hate it when I leave you but now...I must. I still have to call Julian. Maybe he'll meet me at Tric. Anyway, I'll get back to you later with all the details.

Good-bye!

Brooke Davis xxx


	4. You And Me Could Write A Bad Romance

**"I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance"**

**-**_ Bad Romance, Lady Gaga_

9th of October, 2009

Dear Diary,

So today, Erin was fixing Haley's car when she got a call from Victoria, or as I'm supposed to call her...Mother. She is trying to buy half of the garage off of Erin, as if thats ever going to happen. She's finally thought of a name, E.D Motor Repairs. Nothing too flashy. It's basic and to the point.

There's a freaky, weird, little stalker kid in Sam's science class called Aaron that keeps passing her notes saying things like "You know you want me" and "I'm all yours...baby!". He's very...odd. He even came to the house a couple of days ago with roses. We're trying to transfer Sam to a different class but so far, things don't seem so good. Maybe I should call the cops.

As for me, Julian has decided to move in, temporarily of course. He told me yesterday that he loved me but I don't know if I love him back. The last guy I loved was Chace and even with that I wasn't _really_ in love with him, I just thought I was. Lucas and Peyton have left. I emailed them last night but I still haven't gotten a reply. I suppose they're just really busy with other things like Sawyer and decorating...decorating Sawyer! Ha, ha, no, they'd never do that...no one would do that. Unless they were totally crazy like that Aaron dude. I bet he'd decorate a baby...like a christmas tree! Okay, okay, enough freaky images, I apologise for disturbing you. I didn't mean it. Anyway, I think I just heard Julian come in.

Diary, this is the last entry I will be making. My business is starting to pick up and I just don't think I'll have time to finish you, but I will always have the entries I have already made to remind me of all the wonderful (and very lonely nights) I have spent writing in you. You will always be the best diary in the world to me.

Good-bye!

With Love,

Brooke Davis xxx


	5. Goodbye For Good

Thank you for reading my "With Love, Brooke Davis" diary. Please comment and tell me what you thought, even if you don't watch One Tree Hill just take a peek, I explain the characters clearly enough...I think! The reason I stopped writing it was because it wasn't getting a lot of attention and I'd rather spend my time on writing chapters for my other stories that are getting a lot of views (thanks for looking at them too) If anyone wants to continue it then just let me know. Maybe you'd do a better job than I did!


End file.
